From One Red Head To Another
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: After the war Harry Potter decided to take some time to rest. One thing bothered him though, why didn't he feel right about his relationship with Ginny. He decides he needs to speak with someone. Warning: slash, gay sex, language, fluff, friendly Ginny, slight Ron and Hermione bashing. (Harry/Ginny) (Harry/Charlie)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The first few months after the battle of Hogwarts, the wizarding world were slowly realising their world was safe, so shops were being repaired and opened, shoppers were once again seen in Diagon Alley. The new minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt with the help of the order of the phoenix and other honest people were cleaning out the ministry of any supporters of Voldemort. Everyone knew that Hogwarts would take a long time to repair, enough to take students again, but they were slowly working on the old castle. The Minister, the Headmistress and the newly formed Governors had decided that all seventeen year olds and over that fought in the battle of Hogwarts did not require to sit for their N.E.W.T.s and could apply for any job they wanted, and because these young people were classed as hero's, they would get the job they wanted. Then it would be up to them to show they could do the job.

People like Hermione Granger wanted to rest for a while, then go find her parents before she applied for a job, so Minister Shacklebolt gave her a letter to use when that time came. Ron Weasley decided that even though he did want to be an auror, he was going to help his brother George with the shop.

Harry Potter still wanted to be an auror, but not straight away, all he wanted to do was rest. It was the first time since the age of eleven he didn't have to worry about Voldemort and he never realised how tense he had been. The first few weeks after the fighting, Harry startled easily, jumped at sudden noises and sometimes even sent spells flying. After the first time where he had stunned Ron, Harry only used simple stinging hexes so he wouldn't hurt anyone. So he decided the best thing for him was to take his time until his mind and heart believed it was truly over.

The Weasley family stayed with Muriel for a couple of weeks after the fighting until after Fred's funeral. Harry visited, but never stayed either at Muriel's or the Burrow. Molly Weasley tried everything she could to get Harry to stay, but all Harry said was he liked his space and liked the idea of being alone, that he was going to buy his own place, which he did, a house in Godric's Hollow. He spent the first few weeks shopping for furniture and even though he wasn't sure what to buy or how to decorate, he mainly bought things he liked, whether they matched or not. After setting up his kitchen and getting basic furniture like sofa's, beds and all the linen, he moved in. Not long after moving into his home, he did organise to have his parent's house repaired even if he was never going to live there or allow anyone else to live there. Harry just wanted to be able to go in sometimes because it was going to be the only way he would ever get to know his parents.

Harry had finally gone into Sirius's vault and he only did that to place items in there that he took from number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry had given that house to the aurors to use as a safe house and said since he knew Sirius hated the place and Harry himself hated it, he would never live there or use it again. Harry had found a couple of letters in the vault addressed to him; he could only assume they were from Sirius. While Harry was at Gringotts, he found out exactly how much the Blacks were worth and exactly how much his parents had left him. After realising that if he was to die, his only living relatives, the Dursley's would get everything, so Harry organised a will. Because of the way he was treated now, like a celebrity, Harry also spoke to the woman in the legal department about protecting his assets but also he wanted this for his own peace of mind. He was explained about legal documents he could have made up so if he ever go into a serious relationship, whether living with someone or married, he's parents and Sirius's money and belongings would always remain his. So if he separated or divorced he could organise how much to give, that gave Harry peace of mind knowing he would always obtain everything Sirius's and his parents owned.

Even though Harry didn't want to live with the Weasley's, he did spend a lot of time at the Burrow. He also helped out financially until Arthur Weasley could return to work, since he had been in hiding for months before the battle; they didn't had much money left. Harry also helped Hermione out by giving her enough money to see her and Ron through while they went to Australia to find the Grangers. The first time Harry went to Gringotts, the goblins weren't happy and weren't going to let him in. But after a lot of arguments between Harry and the goblins and arguments of other people that had overheard the goblins saying Harry couldn't go to his vault, the goblins relented because they realised the magical world thought of Harry Potter as a hero and would support him and not the goblins and they might lose all their customers. They were also concerned that if they did turn Harry Potter away that the ministry might decide to take care of everyone's money themselves.

It was a couple of months before Ginny approached Harry about them resuming their relationship, which is something Harry had been thinking about. So the young couple finally got back together much to Ron's annoyance as he had to watch his little sister snog his best mate. Harry liked Ginny a lot, but this time when they dated something was different and he wasn't sure what and didn't know who to talk to about his feelings. He had no parents, no close uncles or cousin's, no family apart from the Dursley's and Harry was determined to never see them again. Since the time he was eleven, he never really thought about personal things before, and not once did sex ever enter his mind. Now though, Ginny seemed to kiss him differently and times when they were lying together either in her room or down at the pond, they were pressed right up against each other. Even with Ginny's hot and passionate kissed, Harry never got excited and that worried him wondering if something might have been wrong and thought if he should speak with a healer. But the moment Harry thought about this, he's face heated up and he felt his whole body flush with embarrassment. Harry did get on well with Bill and Charlie Weasley, so he started to think about talking to them, but since he was dating their little sister and this was about erections, Harry wasn't sure how they would take it.

One day after visiting Ginny at the Burrow, again with nothing happening when Ginny rubbed her body up against him, Harry decided it was time to speak with someone, so he apparated to Hogwarts. Since Hogwarts was still damaged, there were no enchantments around the castle apart from the ones to deter muggles; they would still see a damaged castle even if now it was damaged for real. He thought Madam Pomfrey had treated him for years and he was comfortable with her and she was a healer, he would see her, so Harry just needed to get over his embarrassment and tell her what was going on.

Harry slowly walked inside the castle, saying hello to some of the staff, but also to other students and their parents who had turned up to help. Harry had told Professor McGonagall that he would hang around to help with the repairs, but she adamantly refused, telling Harry he had done enough and it was time for him to rest and relax.

Harry stepped into the damaged hospital wing and saw Madam Pomfrey, another healer and some students all helping repairing the walls. He took a couple of deep breathes before stepping over to her ready to explain his problem, a problem of not being able to get a hard on. Of course Harry wasn't going to say those words to her, that would be worse, but no matter what he said, he knew he was about to be very embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Um, Madam Pomfrey,' Harry could hear the nervousness in his voice.

'Mr. Potter, is there something I can do for you?'

'Um, yeah, can we talk in private?' Harry could feel his face heat up but the matron nodded and he followed her down to the end of the room and in through a door.

'What seems to be the problem?'

'Um, oh blimey,' Harry blushed again and faced away, 'I have this problem, something that should happen doesn't.'

Poppy had seen Harry blush and that gave her an idea on what might be Harry's problem, now she had to get him over his embarrassment so he could talk to her.

'Harry,' her voice softened, 'I am a healer, you cannot tell me anything that I have not heard before. But I do know that young men can get a bit embarrassed speaking with a woman. Your father and godfather had to see me a few times, bright red in the face they were and it took them a long time for them to explain their problems.'

'Okay,' Harry slowly turned but kept his face averted, 'I haven't had the normal of upbringings, so I'm not sure if this is normal or not, I never had any sort of sex education.'

'No, you haven't had a normal boys life. So try and find some of the Gryffindor courage and tell me what the problem is.'

'See, Ginny Weasley is my girlfriend, we snog a lot. Sometimes we're lying together but nothing happens, she rubs herself against me and nothing happens, if you get my meaning?'

'So you don't get an erection,' she saw Harry shake his head, 'Answer me this first Harry before I decide if I need to examine you. Have you ever had an erection?'

'No,' Harry shrugged but slowly lifted his head again, 'That's not normal is it, especially for someone my age, which means something must be wrong with me.'

'No necessarily, let's sit so I can ask you a few more questions, some that might embarrass you,' she gestured for Harry to sit then she pulled a chair next to him, 'Boys will normally have erections from the age of thirteen, some younger, some older, there is no set age. Boys will often relieve themselves as well. You have said that you've never had an erection, have you ever had erotic dreams?'

'No, all my dreams were about Voldemort, that or dying,' Harry shrugged again.

'Have you ever woken up feeling wet?'

'No, nothing like that,' Harry blushed brightly again.

'Apart from Miss Weasley have you dated any other girls?'

'Cho Chang, in my fifth year, didn't last long though.'

'Do you ever stare at girls?'

'Not really, I thought the Beauxbatons were all pretty, but no, I've never had time to check out girls like other boys did.'

'Have you ever watched anyone, boys I'm talking about?'

Harry's head came up, 'No, I never had time, but if you asked that, you're asking if I might be gay?'

'Yes, but again you never looked. I do not think there is anything wrong with you; I just believe it was your life. Since you are here though, I can give you a simple test to make sure you're fine and it will relieve your worries.'

'What sort of test?'

'A potion that will make you react,' Poppy saw Harry's eyes widen, 'Yes, it will give you an erection. But you can do it alone and just let me know if it worked.'

'Oh good,' Harry said quietly.

'Stay here and I will bring you the potion, there is a bathroom right through that door that you can use,' she smiled then left the room.

Harry walked around the room and kept thinking he hoped this worked and it was just his life and he needed time. He was also glad that he didn't need the matron to watch him or stay in the room with him. He turned when he heard the door and she handed Harry a thick red potion.

'I'll be back in ten minutes.'

'Thanks,' Harry waited until she left, went into the bathroom, undid his pants, lowered them. He stared down at himself wondering if this was going to work or if there was something wrong. Finally he drank the potion and it was instant. His cock sprang to life and Harry realised how much he needed come, something he had never felt before. He quickly palmed his cock and within a few seconds he came. Harry sighed in relief from how hard he'd been, but also in relief that nothing was wrong. He quickly cleaned up, then sat back in the room.

Poppy stepped back in, 'You don't look as tense, so what was the verdict?'

Harry blushed, 'It worked, so nothing is wrong. But why doesn't it happen naturally when I'm with Ginny? The things she does and the way she snogs me, it should, well I think it should.'

'This is again about your sexuality, maybe you are gay and that is why you have no reaction with Miss Weasley or she just might not be the one for you. You might only react to another girl, you might only react to men, have you ever seen gay men before Harry?'

'No, Dumbledore told me he was gay, but I've never seen two men together.'

'You aren't panicking, so at least it's not worrying you that there might be a chance you are gay. The only thing I could suggest is take a good look at both men and woman when you're out. At least you now know there is nothing wrong with you, health wise that is.'

'Yeah, I do, thanks Madam Pomfrey. I might have been embarrassed but I got my answer.'

'Yes, you did, so how are you other injures, are they okay?'

'All good, my chest took a while, like you said and it did scar,' Harry noticed the matron had a curious look on her face so he opened his shirt, 'Like my head. Can you keep that to yourself though Madam Pomfrey?'

'Of course Harry, but it is healed. You have a chance at a normal life now, I believe you just need some rest and to work out this last problem and you will have that.'

'Yeah, I can, thanks again,' Harry gave her a smile then left the hospital wing but instead of heading outside, he headed up to Professor McGonagall's office. The door was open, but he couldn't see his old professor, 'Professor,' he called.

'She went down into the school Harry,' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'Oh, well I wanted to talk to you actually,' Harry closed the door after he stepped inside, 'I just came from seeing Madam Pomfrey, I thought something was wrong.'

'I think you should explain then.'

'Well, Ginny and I got back together, we snog a lot, but I wasn't getting any sort of reaction, especially when she rubbed herself against me, so I thought something might have been wrong. See, I've never had any sort of,' Harry hesitated and even though he was talking to a portrait, he was still embarrassed.

'You never had an erection before; did she give you a potion?'

'Yeah, it worked, so she thought I might need to work out if I'm gay or not. Walking up here I was thinking about it and it's something I've never thought of before, sex, I never had time, I always had him on my mind.'

'Yes, that's true, you have also never had a man around to talk to, not since Sirius died. If I didn't die, I would have spoken to you and since I was gay, I would have spoken to you about that, if that is what you needed. Why don't you speak with Arthur Weasley?'

'I couldn't, I'm dating his daughter. I even thought of talking to Bill and Charlie, but again, Ginny is there little sister. So you were gay, if I was going to work this out, how would I do that because I don't want Ginny to get hurt, so I need to work this out fairly quickly.'

'The only thing I can suggest Harry is to watch some young men. Let me tell you something but you must keep it to yourself, he never wanted anyone to know.'

'You know I will, I'm used to keeping things to myself,' Harry stared up at the portrait wondering what his old mentor was going to tell him and how this might help him with his problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'I know someone, a man, a few years older than you, he is gay, but he lets everyone believe he spends time with women and that he has a lot of girlfriends. He mentioned it to me when I caught him with another boy here in his last year. When I told him I was gay, but I never hid it, I like to keep my personal life private, I had hoped he would realise he could be himself. He thinks his mother wouldn't approve, she's very traditional, wants all her children to marry and give her lots of grandchildren. But as I said to him, he has five other brothers and a sister who can give his mother grandchildren, but he should not hide who he really is. Now if you have worked that out, then I never betrayed his trust, it just might give you someone to watch.'

Harry grinned, 'You're sneaky as ever Dumbledore, yeah, that'll help. Okay, one more thing, the wand. I know I said I was going to put it back, but something occurred to me. It was mentioned that night, so I thought if anyone wanted to look for it, then your tomb would be the obvious choice.'

'Yes, very clever Harry, so what have you decided to do?'

'I got a high security vault at Gringotts the day I put some of Sirius's things in the Black vault. I thought because I keep getting watched, they would have heard I was talking about my godfather's vault. The thing is and I hope this isn't a bad omen, but it was vault seven hundred and thirteen, the vault you used to hide the philosophers stone. I was with Hagrid the day he took it out and it was the vault that Quirrell tried to break into.'

'I believe it's just a coincidence Harry as Gringotts only have a few of those vaults. If you are worried, then I suggest going in there and charming the wand to match the walls to make it blend in, then add a few things from the Black vault. I'm sure there are very expensive and rare items in the Black vault that wouldn't look suspicious if you placed them in a high security vault.'

Harry smiled again, 'This is one reason I miss having you here, you were always good with advice, thanks Dumbledore.'

'Anytime Harry, but please let me know if you work out your sexuality.'

'I will but before I go, can you take a guess as to what you think I am, gay or straight?'

'My guesses are usually right Harry, but not always.'

'I know, but with this, I would like your opinion.'

'Alright, then I believe you are gay. But please take your time and work it out.'

'I will but at least I know what you believe or what your guess is, and you did watch me a lot. It makes me feel better thinking about this. I better go, I might head back to the Burrow and check out Charlie.'

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as he looked down at Harry then nodded before watching the young man leave and he was pleased that Harry is alright. Albus was not sure how Harry would have taken the news about what had taken place seventeen years ago, but Albus could see Harry was fine.

Harry walked back down through the school; he was just heading for the doors when Professor McGonagall stepped towards him.

'Harry, this is a pleasant surprise.'

'Hello Professor, I needed to see Madam Pomfrey. I hope you don't mind though, I went to your office, but you weren't there and I needed a word with Dumbledore.'

'I don't mind, he enjoys your visits. But I hope whatever you needed to see Poppy about isn't serious?'

'No, um, just about my sexuality,' Harry shrugged but again he blushed, 'My life has been anything but normal, so I needed a few answers and she was able to help.'

'Then I'm pleased. So what have you been doing with yourself?'

'Nothing, doing what everyone said, resting and it was the best advice I've ever had. I did have my parent's house repaired, not to live in or anything. But I wanted to go in and see a bit of their life, I haven't yet, but I know I can.'

'You will, your heart will tell you when it's the right time. I must say though, you look a lot better so resting is definitely helping.'

'Yeah, it sure is, I do get a bit bored sometimes, I'm not used to just sitting around doing nothing. I do read a lot though, books on spells, and novels that I never had time to read before.'

'When do you think you'll join the aurors?'

'At least another few months, I'm not ready to get back into that yet. So having that money my parents left me is really coming in handy.'

'Yes, it would, but I'll let you go. Just know that if you ever wish to speak with Albus, let me know and I'll let you in, until the school reopens that is.'

'Thanks Professor, it was nice to see you again,' Harry smiled then headed outside, he stood and looked around before disapparating away from Hogwarts and landed outside the Burrow. 'I wonder if I will notice anything or if anything will happen. Sirius said if I was like my dad then red heads is who I would be attracted to. Apart from dad, my grandfather also married a red head, my grandmother, so now let's see if I am the same,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths and stepped inside.

'Harry, what are you doing back here?' Ginny asked smiling hugely.

'I just came from Hogwarts, needed to work out a few things,' Harry gave her a smile then looked over at Charlie, 'Hey Charlie.'

'Harry, you seem happy, something going on and it better not be anything to do with my sister.'

'It's not actually, but I can't say, sorry,' Harry sat down next to Ginny, but he occasionally looked at Charlie as he talked to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Charlie. Harry started to imagine snogging Charlie, then having him rub himself against him the way Ginny always did and within a few seconds of thinking that, Harry's cock twitched which gave him his answer, so he knew it was time to explain.

'You look deep in thought Harry, something wrong?' Ginny asked.

'Um, yeah, well, no, not for me, but for you. This is going to be hard to explain and I can't go right into details, but you should be used to me doing that.'

'I am, but I have no idea what you are talking about.'

'Okay, see the few times we've spent together, alone I mean, I was worried about something, so I spoke with Madam Pomfrey. I thought something was wrong with me, but a terrible tasting potion she gave me told me I'm fine. Then I spoke with Dumbledore's portrait and he basically told me what he thought. I'm sorry, but you're not going to like this, but think of my life since I turned eleven. Voldemort, wondering if I was going to die, or when I was going to die, hoping all of you didn't die, that's been my life, that's been my thoughts, not what a young boy would normally think about, um sorry, but sex, I never thought about that, not once, until recently.'

'You better not be saying you want to have sex with Ginny, because the answer is no, she's underage,' Arthur said suddenly.

'No, I'm not talking about that Mr. Weasley. I'm talking about my sexuality and I've finally worked out I'm gay, so sex with girls it out,' Harry saw Ginny's jaw drop, Arthur and Molly Weasley just stared, but he noticed Charlie smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'How would you know if you're gay when you've never snogged a bloke or had sex?' Ginny said stiffly, 'I think we need to talk in private Harry.'

'Actually no, I think we all need to hear this since you and Harry are dating. I do get what you mean about your life Harry, it has never been like other boys. You mentioned Dumbledore, what did he say?' Arthur asked.

'Okay, I might have to be a bit blunt here and I'm sorry. Um, when Ginny and I snogged, well, nothing ever happened, if you know what I mean by that. There's more, it has never happened before, ever. So Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to make sure I was okay and I was.'

'Are you saying that you never got…um, you know?' Ginny asked but blushed brightly.

'Never, not once in my whole life, so after a few questions from Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, they both suggested I, well, basically check out blokes to see if I was attracted to them. I did and I was, meaning, I reacted to a bloke, but I never did with you, so I'm gay.'

'Alright, yes, that does make sense Harry even though I had always hoped you and Ginny would marry one day,' Molly said.

'Sorry Mrs. Weasley, but I can't help who I'm attracted to and it seems to be men, it's just the way I was born, Dumbledore told me that when he told me he was gay.'

'Yes, it is, I have a friend I work with that is gay.'

Harry faced Ginny again, 'Sorry Gin, you know I liked you, but it doesn't seem to be in that way.'

'You shit Potter,' Ginny punched his arm, 'Here I was thinking we might have a future together and you want to shag blokes?'

Harry chuckled, 'You didn't have to be so blunt, but yeah, so it seems. You know what Ginny, I'm sure Dean would like to go out with you again, I could probably name a dozen boys that like you.'

'Well,' Ginny giggled, 'I've seen a few interested looks. Oh well Harry, looks like we'll only ever be friends, I can be like your sister and hex you all the time.'

Charlie burst out laughing, 'You're in for it now Harry, she can't help hexing all of us boys.'

'That's because you get too over protective of her when she can look after herself. Blimey, she destroyed the hall of prophecy with a simple reductor curse, not to mention destroying our training wizard in the DA.'

'Yes, so you see Charlie, I've got enough power to look after myself, I don't need you or anyone else to protect me.'

'So even though I was a little nervous about telling Ginny, I thought she'd hex me, I was also worried how all of you would take it. I know none of our conversations of the last few years could be considered normal, so I wasn't sure how you were with gay blokes.'

'As I said, I have a gay friend, so we're fine. We know it's not a choice, it's how you are born and it's who you are.'

'That's good to know since I love coming here. But it is getting late, I better head home,' Harry stood up, 'Thanks for taking this news so well Ginny.'

'Not like I could do anything about it, Harry. Next time you come over I might just get you to tell me who all these blokes are that have been checking me out.'

Harry laughed, 'I just might do that, bye tiger,' Harry laughed loudly as he ran out the door knowing Ginny would hex him for calling her that in front of others and he did hear a bang hit the wall. Harry was just walking towards the boundary of the wards when he heard his name, he turned and saw Charlie hurrying towards him, 'Hey Charlie,' Harry grinned.

'I noticed a look you gave me and since you spoke to Dumbledore, he told you didn't he?'

'No, he just said he knew of a young man that was gay but makes people believe he spends time with woman. I worked out it was you. I have to say this Charlie, I used you to see if I could get a reaction since you're the only gay bloke I know.'

'I don't mind, you're cute. But since you've told mum and dad and I heard how they were, I can finally tell them about me.'

'Yeah, you can. I was wondering if you'd do me a favour, since you're here?'

Charlie grinned wickedly, 'Oh, you want to see what it's like, don't you?'

'Not sex Charlie; this is all new to me, but maybe a snog.'

Charlie laughed, then slipped his arms around Harry, then attacked Harry's lips with his own, his tongue delving into his mouth, tasting Harry. He smiled under the kiss as he felt Harry get right into the kiss and his arms went around his waist. Charlie moved until his body was pressed right up against Harry before he finally released his lips.

'It seems I made you react saviour.'

Harry scowled, 'Cut that out, you know I hate those blasted names. But yes, I did, how could I not with the way you kissed me, blimey, felt like you were trying to shove your tongue down my throat.'

'I was, I liked tasting you, can't wait to taste more of you though,' Charlie gave Harry another wicked smile.

Harry blushed making Charlie laugh, 'Oh you're going to be trouble aren't you Charlie, I don't think I can handle you.'

'You'll learn to love me, everyone does. So how about we go out sometimes, get to know each other as two men and not as my little brothers best friend or the hero or our world.'

'If you keep saying that, the answer is no,' Harry scowled.

'Alright, I'll stop with the names. So how about it, do you want to go out with me?'

Harry grinned, 'Sure, why don't you send Pig when you want to, I'm always free,' Harry tipped up and kissed Charlie again, 'We might have a good time,' Harry turned and as he apparated away he heard Charlie growl low in his throat making Harry laugh the moment he arrived down the back of his property.

Harry stepped into his home and practically ran up the stairs and into his bathroom. He stood under the shower and thought about Charlie and the way he reacted with that kiss and again his cock twitched and started to harden, 'I think this is going to keep happening from now on,' Harry looked down at himself and started to palm his cock, 'I suppose I should get used to it, well, until we see if anything will happen with Charlie, because he's cute and I love the fact his hair is growing back. I always liked Charlie's like hair,' Harry grinned, then groaned as he finished relieving himself. He showered, then used a drying charm before climbing into bed.

Harry put his hands behind his head thinking about his life now and his sexuality and even though he doesn't care what people think of him, having to put up with people talking about him or writing about him, mostly lies and he had put up with that for years, he could again. He did wonder what everyone would say when they found out he was gay and he wondered how his friends would take it, especially Hermione and Ron since they would be the ones that would need to get used to seeing him with a bloke and Harry hoped that bloke would be Charlie. He knew he had to wait since they were in Australia then wondered if he should write to them, then thought this type of news would be better face to face.

Harry thoughts drifted back to Charlie and he grinned again, 'I think you're right Sirius, I seem to like red heads, must be a Potter trait. Even though mum was a darker red and Charlie more a ginger, I seem to be attracted to them,' Harry sighed, 'I miss you mate, I wish you were here to talk to. It's hard sometimes, not having a man to talk to about certain things. I liked doing that when I was at Grimmauld place with you and you were the only person that didn't treat me like I was a kid or on my death bed. I wish I could have saved you, but since you are gone, I know you're with dad and Remus, that does make me feel better knowing you three are together,' Harry sighed, then turned over ready for sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The following day, Harry was sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Pig flew into the room. The little owl was just as excited as ever and it took Harry a couple of minutes before he finally caught the owl. He took the note from him then sat him on the table and let the owl peck at his food and have a drink from his glass. Whenever Harry saw Pig, his thoughts always drifted back to Sirius since it was Sirius that gave the owl to Ron, it made Harry miss his godfather all the more. Harry unfolded the note and grinned as he read Charlie's name.

"Harry, I was hoping we might be able to go out tonight. I know a lot of great places where we could sit and talk; have a drink, enjoy some music and get to know each other. Send Pig back with your answer and I hope it's yes. I will say this cutie, after you left I ended up with a raging hard on," Harry burst out laughing, thinking that just one kiss could do that to Charlie who had a lot of experience and he had none. Then he thought of his own hard on which of course started him reacting again. Harry grabbed a quill and ink, replied to Charlie's note then decided he should buy some decent clothes if he was going out on a date, a date with a cute bloke. Harry chuckled, gave the note to Pig, picked up the little owl and let him fly out the window. Harry finished his lunch then headed out to buy clothes, dressy type clothes and even though he never thought of wearing anything nice, normally he just liked his jeans, he knew if he was going to start dating, he needed something different.

After showing and putting his new clothes on, Harry stared in the mirror and couldn't really believe it was him staring back because he looked so different. Apart from getting rid of his glass and getting contact lenses, his hair was a little longer so it didn't stick up anymore. But the clothes, clothes he'd never worn before and he thought he looked good, as far as he's opinion went even if he didn't know if his opinion was good or bad. One thing Harry realised, he was more excited about going out with Charlie then he ever was with Ginny.

Harry heard a knock on the door and hurried down the stairs with thoughts of what might happen tonight, but also wondering if Charlie would expect something, something like sex. Harry wasn't sure he was ready to go that far since he only just worked out he was gay. He took a couple of deep breaths and opened the door giving Charlie a huge grin then laughed at Charlie's expression.

'Do I look that shocking Charlie?' Harry said in amusement.

'Blimey,' Charlie's eyes scanned Harry and if anyone saw the look, they would know the red head was checking out every bit of Harry's body, 'Um, not shocking, but good, damn good. I've never seen you wear anything but jeans or school robes.'

'I suppose you haven't, but I figured since we were going out, I should wear something decent, a bit dressy. Not too much is it,' Harry glanced down at his deep blue silk shirt and tight black leather pants.

'Um, no, not too much, just right in my opinion,' Charlie groaned softly.

Harry looked back into Charlie's face, but then scanned his body, 'Not bad yourself Charlie. I'm used to seeing you in jeans as well, nothing like what you're wearing.'

'Like you, I suppose not. But since we've checked each other out, why don't we head out?'

'Yep,' Harry smiled a little shyly then closed his door, he went to take Charlie's arm but he took Harry's hand in his then apparated away.

They found a table in a dark but noise club, ordered a couple of drinks and even though Harry wasn't used to alcohol he felt a little nervous so he thought this drink might be what he could use.

'You look nervous Harry, relax.'

'I've only ever gone on one date Charlie, with Cho and that was disastrous. Ginny and I never did the dating thing. But now I know I'm gay, it's really my first date.'

'Even though at your age you should have dated a lot more, I get why you haven't. It's been a bit hard with a death sentence hanging over your head for years.'

Harry shrugged, 'Yeah, but can we leave all that, I've been trying to forget about the last few years.'

'Okay, agreed, because it is over and this is the start of a new life for all of us. So we'll take this slow, no pressure, no expectations, let's just get to know each other because if you think about it, we've only see each other a handful of times over the last few years.'

'True, I met you only four years ago, but only saw you, what three or four times, then not until you came home for Bill's wedding. It's a shame your mum made you cut your hair though. That was the first thing I noticed about you, your hair.'

Charlie grinned and pulled his pony tail so it sat on his shoulder, 'I've told mum that it doesn't matter who gets married, she is not getting near my hair again, Bill told her the same thing.'

'Good,' Harry grinned then blushed so he looked down and took a small sip of his drink but saw Charlie's hand grab his, 'Your hand feels good, rough, but good. This is just so strange Charlie. It's hard to get my head around this.'

'Being gay?'

'Partly,' Harry slowly looked up, 'That's new and it does explain why I could never really enjoy myself with Ginny, I put it down to my life. But it's you, Ron's brother. I admit I think you're cute, nice body by the look of it, you snog great and made me react.'

'Look Harry, we're just here to get to know each other, maybe we will snog again. Forget about Ron, forget that he's my brother. You never worried before when it was our sister, so it sounds like it's more to do with the fact your gay than me.'

'I like you Charlie, I just have no idea what Ron will say when he finds out about me, let alone that we've snogged. I'm not going to let him or anyone stop me doing what I want or seeing who I want,' Harry sighed, 'I think it is the fact I'm gay, trying to get used to holding a man's hand,' Harry placed his other hand over Charlie's and ran his fingers in between every one of Charlie's fingers, 'Working with dragons have given you some scars.'

'Occupational hazard, but you haven't seen the rest.'

Harry looked at Charlie again and saw a very seductive smile, 'Over your body you mean?' Harry chewed on his lip.

Charlie reached over and pulled Harry's lip from his teeth, 'I want to do that.'

'Blimey Charlie,' Harry felt like the room had heated up. That look and that touch from Charlie seemed to have charged the room with electricity. Harry panted before his lips were on Charlie's, then his tongue in Charlie's mouth and Charlie's tongue slipped into his mouth making Harry groan again.

Charlie slowly pulled back, 'Let's take this slow,' he said softly. Harry nodded then they finally just started to talk, Harry telling Charlie things about himself, Charlie doing the same. After a few more drinks Charlie stood up keeping hold of Harry's hand and led him onto the dance floor. Charlie saw Harry's panicked look and knew it was because Harry had probably never danced before. So Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, pulled their bodies close then started to move very slowly, 'See, it's not that hard to dance especially when you're in someone's arms that you want to be with.'

Harry closed his eyes feeling his body react again and knew it was from being so close and he could feel the bulge in Charlie's pants and knew Charlie could feel his. He took a couple of deep breaths then thought bugger this and decided to just go with what he was feeling. So he started to move with Charlie, both of their hips grinding against each other. Then Charlie surprised Harry but turning him around and pulling him against his stomach so Harry's arse was against Charlie's groin which sent electricity straight through his body again, which made his cock spring fully to life, again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Um, Charlie,' Harry groaned softly as their bodies moved against each other.

'Yeah,' Charlie said softly in Harry's ear.

'I thought we were going to take this slow.'

'We are, but are you saying you don't like what we're doing?'

'I like it, a bit too much I think.'

'Not too much, it could never be too much,' Charlie who had hold of Harry's hands at his stomach slowly lowered them until both sets of hands brushed over Harry's bulging member, 'See, it's doing what it wants, what it needs,' he brought his hands back up but never stopped moving against Harry's backside.

Harry felt confused, he's body was telling him one thing but his mind was saying slow down. He knew Charlie had a casual lifestyle, which means a casual sex life, something Harry always thought should never be casual and wasn't sure what to do.

Charlie felt Harry's body tense a little, so he moved back, 'What is it?'

'You, your lifestyle Charlie, I never thought sex should be casual. I suppose it just shows how different I am to all other blokes,' Harry moved out of Charlie's arms and hurried to the door.

Charlie ran after Harry and just grabbed his arm just as they made it through the door of the club. 'Wait, I wasn't pushing but I was letting you know I'm interested if you want to go further. Sounds like you don't, so we won't.'

Harry sighed the turned to face Charlie, 'This is your life, casual sex, I just can't.'

'You don't have too,' Charlie could see confusion on Harry's face, 'Sorry Harry, I admit I would love to, you seemed to go with it.'

'I have no experience with this Charlie even if I do like you. Of course I'm going to react to what you were doing, but I can't, it's too soon. Maybe you need to find someone that has experience, like you.'

'Look, we can go back in and talk, no pressure of sex, I'll be hands off.'

'You go, I'm sure you want something. I'm just going to head home.'

'Harry, I don't need anything, I just like sex. I know this is all new to you and I'm sorry if I got a bit pushy, we'll take it slow, as slow as you want.'

'We'll see, but I just want to leave okay. Really, go in and have a good time,' Harry gave Charlie one more look then walked away.

Charlie stared after Harry and he realised just because Harry looked older and seemed older, he was really young when it came to life's normally experiences especially for someone he's age. He also realised he came on a bit too strong for Harry and that was only because he found him very attractive. Charlie sighed and thought he'd go see Harry tomorrow, sit down and they could talk because Charlie wouldn't mind seeing if anything could come of a relationship with Harry, something he'd never wanted before. But after losing Fred, how close he came to losing his family, he realised he wanted something different now. Not the casual life like he'd lived for years, but a steady and proper relationship and maybe that might be with Harry. He just had to slow down, give Harry time to get used to being gay before they even considered sex.

Early the following morning Charlie left the Burrow and headed to Harry's place. The first thing he noticed was Harry's front door was open and that didn't seem like Harry at all, after his life, he was very cautious. Charlie gave a loud knock on the door but got no answer so he pushed the door open and saw Harry lying on the living room floor with an empty bottle of firewhiskey beside him. Charlie sighed, realising how confused and upset Harry had been last night. He went into the kitchen and made some strong coffee, he would have liked to give Harry a hangover potion but wasn't sure if there were any ingredients here to make one. After putting two cups on the small coffee table, he knelt down and tapped Harry's face.

'Ahhh,' Harry groaned as his arm came up to brush Charlie's hand away.

'Come on Harry, I've got some strong coffee for you.'

'Charlie,' Harry squinted, 'blimey, what happened?'

'You got pissed Potter, now up you get,' Charlie lifted Harry easily and realised how light Harry really was. He sat him down on the sofa and handed him a cup, 'Drink.'

'My head is killing me,' Harry groaned then took a sip of his coffee pulling a disgusted face, 'Bloody hell Charlie, this is strong.'

'Yes, it is, I would have given you a hangover potion but wasn't sure you'd have everything here that was needed, so coffee, strong, drink it, now.'

'Are you always this bossy?' Harry groaned again then drank the coffee.

'Sometimes, but this time you need it or you'd just sit there or pass out again.'

Harry stared down at his cup, 'Sorry.'

'You don't need to be, it's me that should be sorry; I pushed too hard, too fast.'

'Yeah, a bit, but when I came home I realised I did like what you were doing, it's just all new to me Charlie, I didn't know how to handle that, handle you. You've been doing this for years, you have experience with this, I don't.'

'I know and I also realised something. I see you as someone older because you look older, sound older and what you've been doing over the last few years would make anyone older. You're normally so sure of yourself, so assertive, but that was with fighting and danger, not life. I forgot that you really haven't had any normal life experiences, especially with romance, sex or relationships.'

'No, I haven't, even when I was with Ginny at Hogwarts I was always wondering what was going to happen next. I never could relax and enjoy myself.'

'No, last night you did and I went a bit far. So as I said last night, let's take this slow because I do like you and would like to see if this could go anywhere.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'You would, but that's not you Charlie, that's not how you live your life.'

'It wasn't me, but it is now. After what happened, Fred, the fighting, how close I came to losing Ginny, mum, all the family could have died, I realised I want more out of life than just fucking. I want what everyone wants, a proper relationship, a future with someone, maybe that someone could be you.'

'You see me like that?'

'Yes, I do, so how about we start with becoming a couple, no sex, a lot of snogging, maybe a bit of touching, but that's it until you're ready for more.'

Harry grinned, 'So you're basically asking me to be your boyfriend?'

Charlie laughed loudly, 'Yes, I am Potter and you can be a real smart arse sometimes, I'm not used to seeing this side of you, but I like it. So are you going to or not, or do you want some time to think about it?'

Harry smiled shyly, 'I don't need to think about it, I like you, that's why I got drunk, I thought saying no last night would make you think twice about me because I couldn't give you what you want.'

'It didn't, so with that answer it means we're together, a couple, boyfriends,' Charlie smirked making Harry laugh.

'Yeah, we are, but are you sure Charlie, you know, with waiting?'

'Yes, I can wait Harry; I've gone long periods of time without sex, especially over this last year. Not really the best time to shag someone.'

'Which means you would be even hornier than normal.'

Charlie laughed again, 'Well, yeah, but I can wait, just don't make me wait long.'

Harry thought he'd tease Charlie a bit, 'I can't say, it might be a week, a month, maybe six months or even a year. I'm a virgin with no experience,' Harry kept his face straight and serious but when Charlie's mouth fell open and he looked completely stunned, Harry just couldn't hold it and broke into loud laughter, 'I'm only winding you up Charlie, it won't be a year or six months.'

'Oh you really are an arse Potter,' Charlie scowled, 'You're going to pay for that,' he attacked Harry's lips, slipping his tongue in, tasting Harry and was satisfied when he heard the low groan, then he pulled Harry onto his lap and his hips were moving against Harry's arse making him groan again, 'That will teach you to wind me up Potter,' Charlie smirked seeing Harry fully turned on and panting heavily. He knew he could probably talk Harry into sex right then, but he wouldn't, he really wanted them to work, so he was willing to take his time, let them get to know each other as a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Charlie talked Harry into going to the Burrow to get him a hangover potion, so after showering and dressing, Charlie took Harry's hand and they apparated together. They stepped inside and Ginny's eyes widened in surprise then she smirked.

'So, it seems Harry can't just give up on us red heads, tell me, did Charlie get you to react?'

'None of your business Ginny,' Charlie said but nodded as he smirked.

Harry slapped Charlie's arm, 'Stop Charlie, now I thought you were going to get me a hangover potion.'

'Keep your hair on Potter,' Charlie smirked then kissed Harry before heading into his mother's laundry where she kept all her potions.

'So what happened, why have you got a hangover, Charlie trying to get into your pants and thought he'd get you drunk first?' Ginny chuckled.

'No if you must know,' Harry sat down, 'We were having a good time last night, but Charlie's very aggressive, he came on a bit strong and I wasn't sure what to do, so I left. I was confused, so I decided to have a drink and went a bit far.'

'Yeah, I found him passed out on his living room floor,' Charlie and his mother walked in and Charlie put a potion in front of Harry, 'Drink.'

'Still being bossy Charlie,' Harry grinned then drank the potion.

'So he did try?' Ginny smirked again.

'No, well, yes, it's complicated Ginny and you're too young to hear any of it,' Charlie shakes his head at his sister but he noticed his mother looking concerned, 'I let Harry know I was interested, but I went about it a bit over the top and Harry didn't know how to deal with that. I forget his is only eighteen, he seems so much older, so confident.'

'Yes, Harry is like that, but not with this Charlie, even when we were together he was always unsure and hesitant.'

'Yeah, I worked that out, so we're together but taking it slow, so mum don't worry, there won't be any sex just yet, no pushing on my part.'

'Good, I know you like that type of life Charlie, but Harry has not had a chance to be a normal boy, you need to give him a chance to learn about himself and life before your strong personality overwhelms him.'

'It already has,' Harry said softly as he gave Charlie a small smile.

'I already apologised Harry, I'm not doing it again.'

'I know, relax, geez,' Harry moved slightly as he looks down at the table.

'Sorry, this is going to take time for both of us, we're so different,' Charlie picks up Harry's hand and kisses each knuckle.

Harry sighed, 'Yeah, we are. I was different before because I had no choice, I knew what I had to do then. I was confident and self-assured because facing him, facing that life was my life and had been for so long. This, us, you, it's so different, so new to me that I just don't know how to handle it. I had to be so careful how I acted, what I said that I just kept to myself,' Harry glanced at Ginny, 'We never really did the dating thing, we were just together, but not like other couples. I have no idea about any of this. I get told I'm like my father, but I'm not, not in that way.'

'Sorry baby,' Charlie said softly then grins.

Harry chuckles, 'Baby blimey.'

'Yeah, but we'll get to know each other, for now, how about a fly?'

'I don't have a broom anymore; I really should buy another one.'

'We'll use the old things in the shed for now, it's not like we're going out to win the cup for Gryffindor. Come on Gin, you join us, we'll have some fun.'

'I'm in, what about it Harry?'

'Yeah, sounds good and I always love to fly,' Harry stands and hands Mrs. Weasley the empty potion bottle, 'Thanks, it helped.'

'Try not to drink so much next time Harry. I know you're an adult, but like you said, you never had a normal life, so you never did all the partying and drinking in your teenage years.'

'No, not something any of us did.'

'Speak for yourself,' Charlie smirked, 'I often partied at Hogwarts.'

'You did, where,' Harry asked when they walked outside and down towards the small shed that held the Weasley's old brooms.

'Gryffindor tower, in our dorm rooms sometimes, in the quidditch changing rooms, all over the place really. This right now shows how different our lives have been, so for the last time, sorry, I'll take it easy.'

'You should Charlie, you are very overwhelming sometimes, very assertive, aggressive. In fighting Harry would overshadow you, but not with this,' Ginny said grabbing three brooms and handed one to Harry and one to Charlie.

'You're the same in a lot of ways Ginny, you probably didn't realise it. Maybe it's how you were raised, all the siblings you had. You had to yell to be heard, fight for the bathroom, the fights you all had, sort of toughed you up in that way that you know how to be, to act, you know what I mean.'

'It was like that here, we had to assert ourselves or we'd never get heard and always be last to use the bathroom, there were a lot of things that were like that. You might have spent time here, but by then I was gone, Bill was, Percy, well he never spent any time with the rest of us and the twins were always working on their jokes. So you never really got involved in how we all were when we were together.'

'No, I didn't and being at Privet drive I was basically treated like a house elf or ignored. With Voldemort and the last few years, I could handle that, it's just the way it's been since I was eleven. This life, I really don't know how to be anymore. It's like I'm someone different to who I was, so I need to figure out who I am.'

'Yeah, you do and you're doing that, first with getting your own place, now you know you're gay, so it's getting there. Now come on, let's fly and maybe a swim after,' Charlie saw Harry tense slightly, 'What?'

'Well, I can't swim, never learned and well,' Harry shrugged as he looked down, 'my scars.'

'Okay, well I'm covered in scars, so yours are not going to bother me and as for swimming, I taught Ginny to swim, I'll teach you.'

Harry slowly lifted his head, 'Okay,' he said shyly.

'Let's fly,' Ginny said then mounted her broom and took off waving at the two men to join her.

'I'm glad we can stay friends, I always liked Ginny, she was fun to be with.'

'Yep, it's made it easier especially with us. Now I can snog you whenever I want and not worry that my sister will hex me.'

Harry laughed, 'Yeah, I was worried about that myself,' Harry mounted his broom, 'Come on…babe,' he smirks and takes off with Charlie chasing him while he laughs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Over the next couple of weeks Harry and Charlie spent a lot of time together, really getting to know one another. Harry was slowly getting used to Charlie's strong personality and wasn't quite as shy or uncomfortable with him, not embarrassed as he used to be either. Charlie was finally seeing Harry as the young man he is and not the hero or dark wizard fighting he was known as for years. They snogged a lot, but they hadn't taken their relationship any further, Charlie knew he had to wait for Harry to let him know when he was ready. They did spend a lot of time at the Burrow, flying, usually Ginny joined them and Charlie teaching Harry to swim which now he could finally do. Harry might not ever be overly good or fast, but he could get himself out of trouble if he found himself in that type of situation while he was in deep water.

The rest of the Weasley's had accepted Charlie and Harry's relationship, a lot easier than Charlie ever thought they would. The only one they were waiting for now was Ron who was still in Australia with Hermione. Charlie knew Harry was nervous about how his friends would take his sexuality and that they were together. If Charlie was honest with himself, he was concerned about Ron as well, being Harry's best friend, if he didn't like this it would make things awkward, if he did, Charlie had to get used to spending time with his younger brother as he was best friends with Harry. So they both were waiting to see what would happen when Ron and Hermione returned.

Most evenings after eating Molly Weasley's great cooking, Harry and Charlie would spend a few hours back at Harry's place, usually snogging as they cuddled up on the sofa, but sometimes on the rug in front of the fire now the weather was turning cold.

After leaving the Burrow, Harry and Charlie stepped into the living room of Harry's home, but Charlie noticed Harry seemed quiet.

'What's up baby?'

Harry slowly looks up, 'Um, well, I think I'm ready.'

'Ready, ready for what, to join the aurors?'

Harry shakes his head, 'No, us,' he shrugs.

'Oh,' Charlie stares into Harry's eyes for a minute, 'Are you sure because I said I wouldn't push?'

'It's been on my mind a lot lately, well, all the time.'

'Okay, but I can tell you're nervous, probably a little unsure and embarrassed.'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugs again, 'stupid I know.'

'It's not stupid in any way. You're thinking about doing something you've never done before and you're going to be showing your naked body for the first time, it's natural to be embarrassed. Another thing, yes you don't really know what to do and it will probably be very quick for you once we start, that's also worrying you. But if you let me, I can make you relax and we'll take this easy and slow.'

'I want to Charlie.'

'Then I suggest we have a bath together first, it will relax you and get you used to me seeing you naked, gives you time.'

'Okay,' Harry said softly.

'You'll be fine, come on,' Charlie takes Harry's hand and leads him upstairs and through Harry's bedroom to the bathroom, then runs the bath before he turns to Harry, 'Let me undress first,' Charlie took his boots and socks off, then his jacket and shirt, 'See, I have a lot of scars as well, mostly burn scars, some from that night.'

'Yeah, you do, but I never realised how muscly you were,' Harry slowly reached out a hand and his fingers slowly moved over Charlie's well defined, muscly chest and stomach. He felt Charlie shiver and looked up, 'Oh, do you like that?'

'Um, yeah, I do, a lot, you're touch is a turn on.'

Harry grinned, 'At least I know I can do something.'

'You can do a lot and you'll realise that soon. So get those boots off while I finish undressing,' Charlie undid his jeans and pushed them and his underwear off his hips and down his legs, pulled them off and kicking them aside, 'So, tell me what you think.'

Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he looked at Charlie's growing erection, he blushed brightly when he realised he was staring, really staring.

'Um, um,' Harry blushed again and tried to look away but couldn't, 'Blimey.'

Charlie put his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head, 'You'll get used to seeing this,' Charlie took Harry's hand and placed it around his erection, 'For now, get used to touching me. You know how you liked to be touch, so you know what to do.'

Harry blew out a big breath then started to move his hand, 'You feel good and big.'

Charlie chuckled, 'Big enough, but now it's time for you to get naked, I want to see you, all of you,' he removes Harry's hand then starts to undress Harry, 'You do have a lot of scars, but this,' Charlie ran his finger down the large scar over Harry's heart, 'He did this that night?'

Harry swallowed and nodded, 'Yeah, you're the first person to see it apart from Madam Pomfrey, no one else knows I've got that.'

'Why hide it.'

'My other one still gets attention, that was when I survived and he disappeared. This time I killed him and everyone thinks I'm this big hero. If they knew I had this,' Harry shrugs.

'Okay, I get it, but it won't matter to the family, you know that. They see you as part of the family even though they do know you stopped him. But do you realise it's opposite to the one on your head?'

'Yeah, I noticed that, I'll explain that to you one day, not now, I don't want to think about any of that.'

'Good idea,' Charlie smirks then undoes Harry's jeans and pushes them down and off along with his underwear, 'Impressive,' while on his knees Charlie looks up and sees Harry blush, 'You'll get used to this baby, but now, feel this,' Charlie slides his mouth over Harry's erection, then grabs his hips to stop them moving. He knew it wasn't because Harry wanted to move, it was just reflex because of what he was feeling.

'Oh shit, Charlie,' Harry groaned loudly, 'Um, Charlie, I can't,' he groaned again and wanted to pull away, he wanted to come, badly, but Charlie held him tight and he just couldn't hold any more and let go.

Charlie stood up and ran his finger down Harry's cheek, 'Open your eyes and look at me,' Charlie could see Harry was embarrassed, 'Come on baby, I've been dying to do that for ages, you know that, it's what I want, so look at me.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Charlie smiling at him, 'You wanted me to come, like that?'

'Yes, I've said I want to taste you, that's what I meant. Haven't you ever thought of that?'

'Do you really need to ask that Charlie, I know nothing about sex, apart from the obvious.'

'Sorry, you're right, well, you're learning now. But what I just did, if you're not sure about doing it, then don't, take your time then decide. But let's get in the bath, it will help you relax,' Charlie reached over and turned the taps off, climbed in, then held his hand out to Harry who slowly stepped into the water and sat against Charlie with his arms wrapped around Harry's chest, holding him tight. He knew he needed to get Harry to relax and this was the start, seeing each other naked, feeling and touching each other will get Harry in the mood, then the warm water can help him relax so he won't tense up as much as Charlie knew he would, hopefully now he won't.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'You feel like you're relaxing, are you?'

'Hmm, yeah, I am and you feel good,' Harry turns his head slight, 'What you did, to me, you would like that, wouldn't you?'

'I admit I would, but you're still getting used to this Harry, so take your time, see how you feel.'

'Well,' Harry glanced down, 'it felt great and looked great, so I probably could,' he felt himself blush.

Charlie grinned, 'When you're ready, then try. But now, stretch your legs out,' Charlie waited until Harry straightened his legs, then placed his legs over Harry's pulling them apart and heard his groan, 'Relax,' Charlie said softly then ran his hands down Harry's stomach then with each hand he went down Harry's thighs then slowly back up. One hand cupped his balls, the other wrapped around his cock. His hand that was cupping him gently squeezed and massaged, the other hand moved slowly back and forth.

'Oh blimey Charlie, that feels good.'

'I know,' Charlie said softly in Harry's ear then ran his tongue around his ear and down his neck before giving it a small nip with his teeth making Harry groan again, 'But before we both come in the water, we should wash and get out,' Charlie removed his hands and grabbed the body wash, lathered some in his hands and started to wash Harry's neck, back and chest, 'Kneel up.'

Harry turned his head and saw Charlie nod, so he knelt up facing him, 'Oh,' he said softly as Charlie started to wash his cock, his balls and his arse, 'Charlie,' Harry put his hands on Charlie's shoulders to steady himself as his eyes closed. Then he felt it and his eyes flew open, 'Oh shit.'

'Relax, it's just my finger, I have to loosen you up a bit. Try not to clench baby,' Charlie kept his eyes on Harry's face as he slowly slid his finger in and out of Harry, then slipped another finger in, 'Easy,' his fingers kept moving in and out but also around and opened them, stretching Harry, 'That's it, you're feeling it now.'

'Charlie, I,' Harry panted heavily, 'Oh god,' he groaned loudly as his head fell onto Charlie's shoulder, 'Oh god, please, it's so good, but so intense.'

'Yes, it is,' Charlie smiled as he kept his fingers moving then slowly moved them out before taking Harry's face in his hands and kissed him.

'Those feelings,' Harry closed his eyes, then slowly opened them again, 'Now I know what all the fuss is about.'

Charlie laughed, 'Yep, you do, but let me wash and you can feel a lot more.'

'Let me,' Harry grinned then took the body wash, lathered up and slowly started to wash Charlie's chest, then over his shoulders and back, down each arm, his hands, 'Up.'

'Oh, are you getting bossy now?' Charlie smirked but knelt up.

'Yes,' Harry chuckled then started to wash Charlie's cock, balls and arse, 'This, I want to do right now,' Harry looked into Charlie's eyes then slipped his own finger inside, 'Oh, you feel good Charlie.'

'Blimey Harry,' Charlie groans loudly, 'you feel good, really good.'

Harry grinned again but kept his finger moving, then added another, sliding them in and out, then he slowly slipped them out.

'Let's get into bed?' Harry asked softly.

Charlie nodded, stood up and stepped out, taking Harry's hand and they both slowly dried before getting into Harry's bed, but Charlie threw the covers down until they fell to the floor. He looked over at Harry then moved until he was lying on top, staring down into Harry's eyes. Charlie started to place kisses all over Harry's face and neck, then his tongue was inside Harry's mouth, tasting him before he slowly moved down and ran his tongue around Harry's nipple until it hardened, then he took it between his teeth and pulled gently.

'Oh fuck,' Harry cried out as his back arched, 'Charlie.'

Charlie grinned but never stopped, just went from one nipple to the other then down Harry's stomach, kissing, licking and sucking, sometimes nipping with his teeth. He took Harry into his mouth again and sucked hard and fast, when he knew Harry was close he moved.

'I like being on my stomach, make sure you lube me up babe,' Charlie rolled over until he was on his stomach, 'Don't be nervous Harry, you won't hurt me.'

'Okay,' Harry blew out a huge breath, then grabbed his wand and pointed it at Charlie's opening, then dropped the wand on the floor before lying across Charlie's back, 'So slow.'

'At first, yes, it's been a while for me, so easy.'

'Okay,' Harry looked down and positioned himself then slowly and very gently pushed, 'Fuck, you're so tight.'

Charlie groaned loudly, 'Yeah, I am, but bloody hell you feel good. Now move, just keep moving.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled as his embarrassment and nerves were finally easing because Charlie was enjoying this, it gave Harry confident, so he moved, slowly in and slowly out. He kept his movements easy and slow but was kissing Charlie's back as his hips moved. He felt himself building, so he started to move faster and harder, 'Oh god.'

'Go Harry, harder, now,' Charlie cried out as he thrust back at Harry.

Harry did what Charlie asked and started to really move until they both cried out with their orgasm, then Harry collapsed on top of Charlie's back. After a minute he rolled off and looked over at Charlie.

'I felt how tight you were, I'll be more so, won't I?'

'Yes, but I'll loosen you up as much as I can, like what I did in the bath. You need to relax when I do though, it'll make it easier.'

'I am relaxed right now, how could I not be, but I want this, I want you,' Harry reached out and ran his finger down Charlie's cheek, 'I really want you,' Harry watched as Charlie moved his head until he had Harry's finger in his mouth and sucked, 'Oh, you're mouth, but I know I want to do that.'

'If you want, because I'd love to feel your mouth on me.'

'Then turn over,' Harry licked his lips and when Charlie rolled onto his back, he moved down until he was lying between Charlie's legs, 'Yes, this is what I want, all of it, all of you,' Harry grinned up at Charlie then slowly lowered his mouth and groaned with the feeling of him inside his mouth. He smiled when he heard Charlie groan, but he never slowed or stopped, he sucked and he sucked hard. He felt Charlie reach for him, but Harry just shook his head and kept sucking until Charlie let go to loud cries, only then did Harry release him and looked up, 'I want to do that again and again,' he grinned making Charlie laugh.

'You're really getting into this aren't you baby?'

'Oh yeah, I think you're addictive, but I want to feel you inside me, so for now, let me just get you nice and hard again,' Harry grinned then lowered his mouth back over Charlie's cock, It didn't take long until he was fully erect and ready to go, exactly what Harry wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry just kept wanting sex to the point that Charlie was exhausted and had to tell Harry just to slow down a bit. Charlie had never been with a man that had so much energy and just wanted to go all the time.

Harry happily stepped into the Burrow, he smiled at everyone before kissing Charlie then sat beside him, but his hand ran up Charlie's thigh until the large dragon handlers own hand stopped Harry's from moving.

'No, I'm completely knackered, so no, not today.'

Harry sulked but heard Ginny giggle and Mrs. Weasley gave a small chuckle before leaving the kitchen.

'Oh, okay, are you sure, you don't have to do anything, I'll do it all.'

'No, blimey Harry, give me a break. Where in the name of merlin do you get all this energy from?'

Harry shrugs, 'My life, something was always going on. So am I really wearing you out?'

'You are Harry, he came in last night and could hardly walk up the stairs he was so knackered. What do you do to him?'

'Oh, wouldn't you like to know, which you won't,' Harry chuckled, 'Okay, we'll take a break. I need to go shopping anyway, I want to get a few things, but I might buy another broom while I'm out. Do you want to come with me babe?'

'No, I want to rest.'

Harry sighed, 'Okay, sorry, you should have said something earlier.'

'Yes, I should have, but you are insatiable.'

'I'm addicted to you, but I'll let you rest. Do you want me to come back here later or go home and leave you completely alone?'

'No, I like being with you, I just don't want sex but a lot of rest, so come back.'

'Okay,' Harry grinned then kissed Charlie again.

'I'll come with you Harry, there's a few things I want and I hate shopping on my own.'

'Great, you can give me your opinion on some new shirts.'

'I can do that, I'll see if mum wants anything,' Ginny got up and went into her mother's potions room.

'I'm sorry babe, I didn't realise, but I've always had a lot of energy.'

'It's fine Harry, I just need a break. Do you realise that's the first time I've ever said that or needed that.'

'No,' Harry smiled sheepishly, 'But you still want sex with me, just not now?'

'Yes, we just have to stop occasionally Harry, especially now I'm working.'

'Okay, I get it. Maybe I should see about the aurors then, that might take some of my energy and I won't wear you out all the time,' Harry smirked making Charlie chuckle.

'You're being a smart arse Potter. But my sister is ready, kiss me and go.'

Harry chuckled kissed Charlie then stood up, 'I'll see you soon…lover.'

'Get out of here Harry,' Charlie shook his head in amusement, 'What have I done to you.'

Harry and Ginny laughed then stepped outside, 'He really is looking tired,' Ginny grinned.

'Yeah, I should have realised. But once he showed me everything, I just can't get enough of him.'

Ginny stared at Harry for a minute, 'You love Charlie don't you Harry?'

Harry shrugs, 'Yeah, but I know he's not ready to hear that, so please don't say anything to him.'

'I won't, but you might be surprised. Now let's go shop,' Ginny slipped her arm through Harry's and they turned together but Ginny allowed Harry to guide her.

After hours of shopping with a lot of laughter, Harry and Ginny headed into Diagon Alley to pick up some things for Mrs. Weasley. The moment they stepped onto the cobble street, people surged around them, but Ginny was being pushed back.

'Hey, you're hurting my friend, careful,' Harry said grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her to his side, 'Are you okay Ginny?'

'Fine, I'm fine Harry,' Ginny gave him a smile, 'Just talk to them for a minute, I'll go get mum's things.'

'Okay, I'll meet you up there,' Harry turned back and smiled shyly at the crowd.

'Is she your girlfriend Harry?' a woman called out.

'No, she's my friend, but she's also sister to my partner, Charlie Weasley.'

'Oh, when did you know you were gay?' a man called.

'A few weeks after the fighting, been a bit busy to work it out before.'

'Weasley, isn't that your friends last name, the one that helped you?'

'Yes, Ron Weasley, his away with his girlfriend and my other friend Hermione Granger.'

'So those rumours about you and Hermione?'

'Not true, she's always been my friend, that's all.'

'Do you know what you want to do now he's gone?'

'I'm going to be an auror, but everyone told me to rest for a while, so that's what I've been doing.'

'So even after all those years of facing him and his death eaters you still want to fight?'

'I want to make sure our world is safe, as safe as I can make it. From the time I was fourteen I knew being an auror was the right choice of career for me, it's what I'm good at and suited for. I really need to go, I have some more shopping to do. It was nice to talk to all of you,' Harry smiled and finally the crowd let him through but patted his back as he moved.

Harry stepped into the apothecary and saw Ginny, 'It wasn't that bad, they did ask if you were my girlfriend though. So I had to explain that you were my partners sister.'

'How did they take the news that you're gay?'

'Fine,' Harry shrugged, 'didn't seem to worry them. I noticed it's more accepted in the magical world than the muggle world, it's still really frowned upon there.'

'Yeah, which is strange, it shouldn't matter who you're with as long as you both want it and love each other.'

'That's true and I love your brother,' Harry grinned.

'Oh you've got it bad don't you Harry,' Ginny laughs, 'I meant to tell you though, I'm going out with Seamus tomorrow night.'

'Seamus hey, well, you'll have a fun night with him.'

'Yes, I will, he always makes me laugh, but I'm done, we can go if you want?'

'Just a broom then we can, hey; do you still want to play professionally?'

'I do, so I'm hoping once I'm back at Hogwarts the scouts will visit again.'

'Then I'll get you a broom, a good luck gift, come on,' Harry grabs Ginny's hand and ignores her protests, he just drags her into quality quidditch supplies and ends up buying three brooms.

'Why three?'

'You, me and Charlie,' Harry grins then pays before they finally head back to the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny step inside, but they don't see Charlie anywhere, 'Where's Charlie?'

'Asleep on the settee in the living room Harry,' Molly smiles.

'Okay, well, take your broom Ginny and make sure you get spotted, you're too good, you should be playing professionally.'

'Thanks Harry even though I wished you didn't spend so much.'

Harry smiles then heads into the family room, he sat very gently beside Charlie and stared down at him while he slept and he couldn't stop smiling. He loved this man so much and wondered how he will react when he tells him. Will he like it, will it scare him, maybe he will want to ease back, that it's too serious. Harry didn't think Charlie would, but he also could help wondering just how he might handle the news that Harry loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry never moved from the settee and just kept staring down at Charlie, but his thoughts were on the future. He loved Charlie and hoped Charlie felt the same and wanted a future with him. They haven't really talked about that and Harry knew it was his fault. Ever since they started having sex, Harry just couldn't get enough of Charlie. But now, seeing him asleep, he realised how tired Charlie was and it was his fault.

'You look deep in thought,' Charlie said softly as he wakes.

'Hey,' Harry smiles then bends down and kisses him, 'Not really, but you look so peaceful while you sleep.'

'I was peaceful and relaxed and well rested.'

'I'm sorry Charlie, you should have told me.'

'Yes, but I could see how much you wanted it.'

'Not it Charlie, you, I want you, always, I can't get enough of you.'

'So it's not just because of the sex then?'

Harry stared down at Charlie and realised, 'Is that what you thought, I wanted the sex more than you?'

Charlie shrugs, 'I was worried, just a little.'

'Charlie,' Harry leans down and puts his head on Charlie's chest, 'Yeah I like the sex, it's great and oh sooo good, but that's because it's you and how I feel about you.'

'Feel about me, how do you feel about me?' Charlie looks down and noticed Harry stiffen, 'Harry, tell me.'

Harry never lifted, just looked up, 'Um, well,' Harry chewed his lip, 'I love you.'

Charlie's face splits into a huge grin, 'You do, really?'

'Yes, really,' Harry kept chewing on his lip.

'Stop chewing your lip, I'll do that later. I can see you're a little anxious, but you don't need to be because I love you too.'

Harry screams in happiness, jumps up and ends up lying on top of Charlie as his lips attack Charlie's lips and his tongue attacks his mouth.

'Oh blimey, I don't want to see that,' Ginny said as she turns away, 'But why did Harry scream like a girl?'

'He loves me,' Harry said grinning making Charlie and Ginny laugh.

'The big bad wizard killing is so immature sometimes,' Charlie said then chuckles but sees Harry's face, 'Well you are baby, but I like it, I love you.'

'Oh Charlie, I love you too,' Harry slowly lowers his head and kisses Charlie again, this time it was passionate but very loving.

Ginny chuckles then closes the door before heading back to the kitchen and smiles at her mother.

'They better not be,' Molly said.

'No, well, they are snogging, they finally admitted they love each other, that's why Harry screamed, he was happy, they both are.'

'So they never said anything before, we could all see it, why couldn't they?'

'I think Harry was worried that Charlie wasn't ready for such a serious relationship and Charlie, well, I think he thought Harry mainly wanted sex and he was making sure Harry was ready for a serious relationship before he decided to say something.'

'Yes, I think you're right Ginny. So Harry bought you a broom?'

'I didn't want him too; he wouldn't take no for an answer. If I make a professional team, I'm going to give him the money back, these new firebolts cost a fortune and he bought three.'

'Hey, we're home,' Ron calls as he steps into the house with Hermione and her parents.

'Ronnie,' Molly pulls her son into a hug and Ginny hugs Hermione.

'We weren't sure when you were going to get home,' Ginny beams then hugs Ron.

'We had a bit of a holiday while we were there; Ron also got to spend time with my parents. So mum, dad, this is Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley, my parents, Jean and Jack granger,' Hermione said making introductions and they all said hello before Mrs. Weasley got everyone a cup of tea.

'Is that a new Firebolt Ginny?'

'Yeah, Harry bought it for me, well; he bought three, for me, Charlie and himself. We just got back from shopping.'

'Oh where is Harry, I've missed him so much,' Hermione said.

'Living room,' Ginny said then saw Hermione went to move, 'Um, no, you don't want to go in there, not yet.'

'Why?' Hermione asked looking confused.

'He's with Charlie, their um, well, their discussing something,' Ginny looked up at her mother with her eyebrows raised.

'Why would Harry and Charlie be talking, they don't really know each other that much?' Ron asked.

'They've gotten to know each other while you were away. The three of us are usually together, sometimes flying, Charlie taught Harry how to swim, then when the weather turned we spent time together in here.'

'But don't you want to be alone with Harry, he is your boyfriend?' Hermione asked.

'We're not together, haven't been for a while. I'm going out with Seamus tomorrow night.'

'What, why?' Ron said, 'What's going on?'

Before anyone could answer Harry and Charlie stepped out of the living room and they were laughing, then they spotted Hermione and Ron, Harry tensed instantly.

'Hi, when did you get back?' Harry asked tentatively.

'Just then, is everything okay Harry, you look a little stressed?' Hermione asked.

'No, I'm fine,' Harry steps over and hugs her, 'I missed you.'

'I missed you too, we both did.'

Harry gave Hermione a smile then looked at Ron before hugging him, 'Hey mate.'

'Hey Harry, but are you sure you're okay, you do seem tense.'

'I'm good, so Hermione, you're parents.'

'Oh sorry, mum, dad, this is my best friend Harry Potter and Ron's brother Charlie.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet you,' Harry shakes their hands.

'Nice to meet you as well young man, Hermione talks about you all the time,' Jack Granger said.

'Yeah, we've been friends for a long time.'

'It's nice to meet you, but I'm not just Ron's brother, I'm also Harry's partner.'

'What?' Ron shouts and gaps at Harry then Charlie.

Charlie put his arm around Harry, 'I'm moving in with Harry, from now.'

'But you were with Ginny, how?' Hermione gaps just like Ron.

'I never realised I was gay. I spoke with Madam Pomfrey then Dumbledore before I worked out I was. Charlie and I have been together now for a while.'

Charlie felt Harry tense again and he knew why, Ron didn't look happy at all, but Hermione surprised him, she didn't seem to like this either.

'Mum, I'm going to pack my stuff, but we'll stay for dinner before heading home.'

'Alright Charlie, just make sure you both visit a lot and Harry, let Charlie rest. I haven't known him to sleep through the day for years.'

Harry chuckles, 'Sorry, I never realised I was wearing him out, he does work with dragons, I figured he had more stamina.'

'Stamina, I'll give you stamina Potter,' Charlie scoops down and picks Harry up and puts him over his shoulder, then heads for the stairs.

Harry slaps Charlie's backside, 'Charlie, put me down you big gorilla.'

'I will, but not until we get to my bed,' Charlie said then slaps Harry's backside and continues up the stairs.

'Put a silencing charm around your bedroom, we don't want to hear you two,' Molly shouts.

'Locking charms too in case I decide to see your naked butts,' Ginny chuckles, 'Well, it looks like Charlie got over his exhaustion, but I can see Harry wearing him out again. I'll help with dinner mum, I'm sure Ron needs food, he usually does.'

Ron and Hermione stared at each other wondering what the hell was going on and how could their friend be gay and with Charlie. The Grangers looked at their daughter and could see she was upset, but Ron looked angry. They had a feeling their first night at this strange house was going to be tense, maybe explosive. But they noticed that Harry and Charlie seemed very much in love and the Grangers couldn't work out why their daughter wasn't happy for her friend, surely they never brought her up to be so against people for the beliefs or sexuality. Maybe it was Ron, as Hermione's boyfriend they had noticed he was a little different, possessive, a bit of anger always around him. So they thought maybe he was a homophobic and has rubbed off on their daughter. Time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Arthur Weasley arrived home and he was excited to have Hermione's parents there and that they would be staying for a while, until they could buy another house. They were muggles so of course Arthur started talking to them about all the muggle stuff he's heard about.

'Ginny, go tell them two dinner's ready,' Molly said.

'Okay, I hope they have put a silencing charm around that room,' Ginny hurries up the stairs and knocks, 'Dinner's ready, get your naked butts dressed and downstairs,' she yells, then giggles when something hits the door. She hurries down, 'They didn't answer me, but one of them threw something at the door. I assume that was their way of telling me to go away.'

'I'll keep theirs warm, but we can eat now,' Molly floats plates to the table, 'I hope you enjoy it Jean, Jack,' she smiles.

'It looks wonderful Molly, thank you,' Jean smiles and everyone starts eating.

'Kingsley stopped in my office today, he wants Harry to head in to speak with him,' Arthur said.

'What about?' Harry asks as he walks down the stairs with Charlie who had his arms tight around him.

'The aurors, they could really use you, well, use more and you said you want to be an auror. I think Gawain has been in his ear since he knows Kingsley is a friend of yours.'

'I'll go see him tomorrow while Charlie's at work. Maybe I should just go see Gawain Robards, he is head auror.'

'You could, but I also think Kingsley wants to see you anyway.'

'I hope it's not about giving an interview, I don't want to.'

'Harry baby, maybe you should just get it over with,' Charlie kisses the side of Harry's head.

'We got surrounded today when we went shopping; they pushed me out of the way to get to Harry.'

'Yeah, I had to grab Ginny's arm so she didn't fall, bloody idiots.'

'See, if you just get the interview over with, then they might ease off,' Charlie shrugs, 'But it's your call baby.'

'Yeah,' Harry sighs then starts eating, 'maybe I should. I did answer some questions today. Oh, I should warn you babe, I mentioned your my partner, it's bound to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet.'

'And every other blasted paper or magazine, they won't be able to resist writing about you being gay and with Charlie,' Ginny said.

'Oh I can just see the blokes at work. They might know I'm gay, but having the saviour as my partner, their bound to wind me up about that.'

Harry slaps Charlie, 'Stop with the saviour Weasley or I'll tie you to the bed again.'

'Oh yes please,' Charlie grins.

'Okay, we don't want to hear what you do. But your mother told me that you fell asleep in the living room, Harry has been wearing you out.'

'I have never known anyone that has so much energy. I'm fit, but compared to Harry, he never stops, I'm knackered.'

Harry chuckles, 'Sorry babe, I'll take it easy on you from now on. Just think though, I might be working, so I will probably put a lot of my energy into training.'

'Good, I might get some rest,' Charlie smirks but Harry pouts then chews on his lip, 'Oh baby, that lip,' Charlie leans in and takes Harry's lip between his teeth and tugs, 'I've told you, only I chew on you.'

'Will you two behave,' Ginny giggles.

'Never, it's too much fun,' Harry laughs, then he turns to face his friends. Even though Harry and Charlie made love again, they also spoke and Harry finally decided it didn't matter how he's friends were, if they didn't like him being gay, that was their problem, not his, 'What's up, you both don't look happy?'

'Well, it's you and Charlie,' Hermione said softly.

'You'll just have to get used to us, everyone else is fine,' Charlie said but he notices that Harry's smile doesn't really reach his eyes, so he pulls him onto his lap and whispers, 'Don't let them upset you.'

'No one is going to make me feel bad about us, I love you, I want to be with you.'

'Me too, just give them time. They were probably expecting you to still be with Ginny and now they find out you're with me.'

'Maybe, but I think it's more to do with being gay. But I'll give them time, if they still don't like it, that's their problem, just like I said to you upstairs.'

'Good,' Charlie kisses Harry again then lets him sit back on the seat, 'I have to make time to go Christmas shopping, Gin, why don't you come with me?'

'I can do that Charlie, so if you're asking me and not Harry, you want to buy him something special,' Ginny smirks.

'You don't have to get me anything; you know I'm not used to that Charlie.'

'Too bad, you're going to get something and you'll have to get used to getting gifts. But I'm warning you now Potter, you might be rich, but I don't want you spending a fortune on me.'

'Well, I bought you a Firebolt today, Ginny too and myself.'

'Harry, they cost a fortune and don't say you've got a fortune like you always do.'

'Well I do, I like buying you things, what else am I going to spend my money on?'

'Yourself.'

'I've bought a house, filled two closets with clothes, shoes, boots, fully furnished the house and donated money to Hogwarts, now I spoil you. You know I never had anything growing up Charlie, it feels good to buy things for others and we are going to be living together, so really, you can't say no.'

'I can say no, I don't want you spending your money on me.'

Harry sighs, 'You're stubborn Weasley, so I won't spend a lot, how's that?'

'It better not be.'

'You two are like an old married couple,' Ginny giggles, 'but with both men bringing home the money.'

Harry slaps Ginny's arm playfully, 'As long as you don't say Charlie is the man of the house, but your brother is just stubborn, but marriage, that's not a bad idea.'

'Easy, we've only been together a few months, let's try living together first. We're so different; you even said that, so let's take this slowly.'

'Oh, okay,' Harry sighs again then finishes eating.

Molly and Arthur grin hugely at Charlie and Harry, thinking about them getting married. They are so different but their happy, hopefully it will be enough.

Ginny can't stop gazing at Harry and Charlie, they might marry, and all she could think about is that she wanted them happy and that's how they looked, happy.

The Grangers smiled at the two men, even though they didn't know them, they could see how happy they were, how much they loved each other and well suited.

Hermione couldn't look at Harry, her friend was gay and with Charlie. She's always thought of Harry as her brother, but now he was gay she wasn't sure what to think.

Ron was seething, he felt disgusted with the way Harry and Charlie were behaving and couldn't believe his parents and Ginny were fine with two men shagging each other. Ron realised he would have to see them a lot since the others seem fine, but he wanted nothing to do with either of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry arrived at the ministry early and headed straight up to the minister's office. Even though Kingsley wasn't there yet, his secretary was.

'Hi, um, the minister told Mr. Weasley he wanted to see me, I thought I'd get in early. Do you think he'll have time to see me when he gets in?'

'I'm sure he will Mr. Potter, why don't you take a seat, he should be in very soon,' she smiles.

Harry gave the middle aged woman a smile then sits down and looks around at the outer office. He thought of Kingsley, tall, dark, an auror now he was the minister for magic. Harry wondered if he was suited to be minister, he knew Kingsley could do a hell of a lot better than the last two ministers, but he was an auror, right in the middle of everything, now he was mainly sitting behind a desk.

'Harry,' Kingsley said smiling down at him.

'Hello Minister,' Harry grins cheekily.

Kingsley narrows his eyes, 'Are you here in an official capacity?'

'No,' Harry shakes his head.

'Then stop with the minister, we're friends.'

'Sorry Kingsley, you know I like to wind you up, just like you wind me up.'

Kingsley grins, 'I know saviour,' he laughs when Harry narrows his eyes, 'Okay, we'll both stop the names. Mildred, I'll be about half an hour, put everyone off for a bit.'

'Yes sir.'

Harry and Kingsley step into the office and sit down, 'Gawain really needs aurors, do you think you need more time?'

'No, I'm good, I thought I could go see him after seeing you.'

'I'll go with you then. Now I also need to talk to you about an interview, every day this office is overwhelmed with owls, letters all asking to hear your story. I know you hate this Harry, but you gave everyone their freedom, they want to know how you did it and what you're doing now.'

Harry sighs, 'Yeah, Charlie said I should just get it over with. Ginny almost got hurt yesterday when she came shopping with me. They kept pushing her out of the way.'

'I heard about that and that Charlie is your partner, now you know I don't believe anything about you unless you tell me.'

'Charlie and I are living together, so it's true.'

Kingsley shakes his head in amusement, 'You know Sirius told me once that he had a feeling you were gay, but then was not the time to talk to you about it.'

'I wish he did, might have saved all the confusion. Ginny was good though, we were actually together, but I realised I wasn't seeing her that way and spoke with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.'

'I think with what you've been through for years; going out with a girl would have seemed natural. So if you're living with Charlie, does that mean everyone else is fine with you?'

'Yep, well, everyone but Ron and Hermione, they couldn't even look at me or Charlie; wouldn't speak with us either. But like Charlie said, they left and I was with Ginny, they come back and I'm with Charlie, hopefully they just need time.'

'Yes, but some people just don't like gay men, or any gay people. So do you want me to set up that interview?'

'Yes, not with Skeeter though.'

'She has put in a request through me to be the reporter to interview you, I turned her down. I knew you wouldn't want anything to do with her.'

'No, I don't, so will it be a full on with lots of reporters or a one on one interview?'

'I think a one on one would be better, for you. You can relax; I'll be with you so you know they won't go too far. They will probably want some pictures and since all the pictures of you were taken when you were usually hurt, I think I nice one would be good.'

Harry groaned, 'Fine, I just hope they ease off a bit. Anyway, how are you settling in to be minister and not an auror?'

'It's different, more desk work and of course nothing dangerous. I enjoyed being an auror, but I think I can do good in this office.'

'I know you will, you're not one to think of yourself Kingsley, you'll think about what the people need, what our world needs.'

'Yes, I will, now I just hope I can. It's been easier the last couple of months, I've finally gotten into a routine. So are you ready to go see Gawain?'

'Yep, I need to do something, I'm not one for just sitting around, I'm even wearing Charlie out,' Harry chuckled.

'Wearing him out, you mean sex?'

'Yeah, I never realised, but when I turned up at the Burrow he said no. I went shopping with Ginny and when I got back he was asleep on the settee in the living room. So I figured since I want to be an auror I can put my energy into training.'

'I suppose it's just been your life, especially over the last seven years. Well, come on, let's go make you an auror.'

'Great, it means escorting you sometimes, won't it?'

'Yes, when I have to do anything outside the ministry, I always have an auror with me. You won't until you've done your training. You have to remember though Harry; you'll be a guard and not a friend on those occasions.'

'I know, I saw the way you and Tonks were when you were guarding me even if you weren't really doing it as an auror, not in the official sense that is, so I'll do what I have to. But I can't wait actually, this is my dream, to be an auror,' Harry grinned then followed Kingsley to the auror office where he met the head auror. After a few minutes Kingsley left, so Harry and Gawain spoke for a bit before Harry filled out all the paperwork, got his robes, his desk and started his first day learning everything he would need to be an auror, his dream job and something he knew he always wanted and he finally got it. Harry felt his life couldn't get any better, he had the love of a great man and the job he wanted, hopefully soon he would marry Charlie then kids in years to come. Yep he said to himself, life couldn't get any better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The first week time seemed to fly by for Harry, he loved everything about the job, and even though he was only learning, he still loved it. Training was fun even though he took it seriously and was able to keep up with the other two aurors that were there and had years of experience. The two men, Greg Phillips and Gary Gates were surprised and impressed with Harry. They knew of course he'd gone up against Voldemort and death eaters, but he spell casting was precise and fast and not once did he miss his target or get hit. They explained to Gawain how good Harry was and thought he wouldn't take the usual amount of time before he was fully trained.

Harry and Charlie had settled into living together. At first they weren't sure how they would go, but they got on well, if either of them needed space they were able to get it and Harry wasn't wearing Charlie out as much now he was working as well. The papers were full of stories of Harry being gay and with Charlie, but so far it only seemed to upset Ron and Hermione, everyone else was fine. Harry was getting a lot of letters from his friends, some saying they suspected, but never wanted to say anything as they weren't sure how Harry would take it. They couldn't wait to meet Charlie properly which most of them had never done before now. Ginny visited the house and told her about her date with Seamus and how much fun they had together. Harry, Charlie and Ginny were happy they could stay friends and close as well, so she loved to visit a lot.

Molly Weasley had started to want a regular dinner with her family, everyone understood, after losing Fred, she wanted her children around her as much as possible. So Harry and Charlie had finished showering and were dressing ready to head to the Burrow.

'You really look good now babe, you've filled out since you're eating regularly and also wearing decent clothes makes you look better. With training though, it's also let you build your body a bit, so you look good.'

'As long as you like the way I look Charlie, that's all that matters to me,' Harry finished doing up his shirt and looked up, he saw Charlie gazing at him, 'What?'

'Nothing, it's just hard to believe it sometimes, you and me, not to mention we're serious.'

'You don't regret it, do you?'

'No Harry,' Charlie slipped his arms around Harry's waist, 'I love you and us, I never thought I'd ever get into a serious relationship. Some of my friends would say I would when I met the right person, I never believed them, but I realised how right they were. I was just waiting for you all this time,' Charlie bent down and kissed Harry tenderly.

Harry smiled, 'You can say the nicest things sometimes Charlie. We're going to be okay, aren't we?' Harry put his head against Charlie's muscly chest.

'Yes, we are. I'll admit I was worried at first, you know, with Ron and Hermione, how you would react if they didn't accept us.'

Harry looked up, 'They might be my friends Charlie, but I love you and I'm not letting anyone try to ruin this for us or make us feel bad. I've done so much for others all my life, this time I'm thinking about me, and us. I want you, I want a life with you and if they can't accept us, then that's their problem. You're the most important person in my life love and no one will ruin that, I won't let it.'

'I feel the same, so if their still the same, then we just ignore them. Now come on, we have to go.'

'Okay,' Harry kissed Charlie then they held hands as they left the house and apparated away.

Harry and Charlie stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow which was filled with everyone, they hugged both Charlie's parents, his brothers, then kissed Ginny and Fleur before sitting down. Harry and Charlie noticed Hermione and Ron not looking at either of them, but they just shrugged and sat down.

'So how was your first week Harry?' Arthur asked.

'Great, Greg and Gary said I'll be a full auror faster than normal. Gawain said since I've had a lot of experience going up against dark witches and wizards has given me more experience than most aurors that have been training for a year.'

'Well he's right, you have gone up against some of the worst out there, so you probably have a lot more experience than most trainee aurors.' Bill said.

'So Harry didn't wear you out this week Charlie?' Ginny grinned making everyone laugh even Seamus who was sitting beside Ginny.

'No, he hasn't and you didn't have to tell everyone,' Charlie glared at his sister.

'Yes, I did, the big dragon handler was exhausted because Harry wouldn't stop shagging him.'

'I'm never going to live this down, see what you've done to me baby.'

Harry chuckled, 'Sorry love, I didn't mean to.'

'I wasn't sure I believed Ginny when she told us Charlie, but now, seeing your face, it's priceless,' Bill grinned, 'All those years telling us about how many men you had and how long you'd be going and young Harry here wears you out.' everyone laughed again.

'Blimey,' Charlie grimaced.

Harry snickered then sat on Charlie's lap, 'I'm sorry Charlie, try not to let it worry you,' he whispered then kissed Charlie's neck.

'Ginny mentioned something about you tying Charlie to the bed Harry,' Seamus smirked then pulled Ginny onto his lap.

'Ginny, will you stop telling everyone everything,' Harry shook his head, 'But yeah, I did, Charlie enjoyed it though.'

'Okay, enough telling us any details, none of us want to hear that,' Molly said.

'I wouldn't mind,' George smirked.

'Well you're out of luck George. What Harry and I do in private is our business.'

'Can you not sit like that,' Ron glared.

'Sit like what?' Charlie asked innocently.

'Like that, him on you like that.'

'You're not saying anything about Ginny sitting on Seamus' lap.'

'That's how it's supposed to be, you're just wrong,' Ron glared again.

'That is your opinion, Ron, just keep it to yourself. We're not wrong, we're in love and together, get used to it or leave because if we want to show our feelings we will and it seems to be just you and your girlfriend that don't like it. Look around, everyone else is fine with Harry and me, you're just bigoted and narrow minded,' Charlie seethed as he glared at his brother then took Harry's face in his hands and kissed him full on and very passionately making both of them groan softly. Then Charlie had Harry bent over but not once did their lips leave the other.

'It's good you left Charlie's room mum, they might need it,' Ginny giggled then kissed Seamus.

'These two are worse than Bill and Fleur,' Arthur shook his head in amusement.

'Hey, they're not,' Bill said then started kissing his wife.

'I should have brought Angelina, oi, you lot, unlock those lips,' George yelled, but just shook his head as Harry and Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Ginny and Seamus kept snogging and they were very serious kisses they were doing as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Bill and Fleur slowly stopped kissing, Ginny and Seamus were next, 'Seems Harry and Charlie aren't going to stop,' Ginny giggled.

Charlie and Harry slowly released each other's lips, 'That was some kiss baby,' Charlie grinned as he slowly lifted Harry back up until they were facing everyone again.

'Yeah, it was,' Harry smiled then Charlie gave him another kiss, but a small tender one this time. They both he noticed Ron and Hermione weren't there anymore, 'Seems we upset them.'

'Don't let them upset you Harry, you and Charlie are meant to be together, we can all see that,' Molly said.

'I'm not, like I said to Charlie, I've done stuff for others all my life, now it's time to do what I want and I want Charlie, he wants me. So if we want to snog in front of anyone we will, no matter what anyone has to say.'

'That's right,' Charlie kissed Harry again then waited until Harry sat beside him, 'So you and Angelina, George?'

'We've just started dating; she's helping at the shop for a while.'

'Then you should have brought her George,' Molly smiled at her son then started to float all the food onto the table.

'What about you Percy, seeing anyone?' Bill asked.

'I've become friendly with this girl I met at the office.'

'Become friendly, knowing Percy that means they've talked, but nothing else,' Charlie smirked at his brother, 'Get with the snogging brother.'

'We're getting to know each other Charlie, not like you and Harry who were all over each other straight away.'

'Actually I went a bit too fast for Harry; he wasn't sure how to handle me. I found him passed out drunk on the floor the following morning.'

'What do you mean he didn't know how to handle you, he seems fine now,' George said.

'I am, but we went out together, the first time and he was just so full on. I didn't know what to do or say. I was still getting used to knowing I was gay and I had this big bloke all over me, hands everywhere, I panicked,' Harry shrugged.

'I was so used to seeing Harry so confident, older, more experienced that I forgot that he actually didn't have any life experience, especially with relationships or sex. I realised I was pushing too hard to fast. So I went the next morning to talk to Harry, which we did and I said we'd take it slow, no sex.'

'I had Charlie so shocked I wasn't sure he'd ever talk again,' Harry smirked.

'Okay, you have to tell us why.' George said.

'He said no sex until I was ready. I said okay but wasn't sure how long that might be. A week, a month, six months or even a year,' Harry chuckled, 'He thought I was serious that I might take up to a year.'

'Oh I wish someone had taken a picture of Charlie's face,' Bill chuckled, 'I would have loved to see how he looked.'

'Shocked, pale, completely stunned into silence and Harry's face was serious. It took a good couple of minutes before he finally laughed, that's when I realised he was winding me up.'

'It was worth it though love. After what you put me through the night before, I had to get you back for that.'

'Eat, all of you,' Molly shook her head in amusement at her family.

'I would like to say something,' Ron said as he stepped back into the kitchen with Hermione.

'Go ahead Ron,' Arthur said.

'We want Harry and Charlie to stop this or our friendship is over, and being brothers is over.'

'Then goodbye old friend, I love Charlie and I am not giving him up for anyone, not you, no one. Let me say something first though. Tell Hermione you can never see her again.'

'What, no, why would you ask Ron to say that?' Hermione asked.

'He asked me the same thing, don't you see. You want me to give up the man I love, then you give up the woman you love, it's the same thing. But I will never give up Charlie, not for anyone. This is how serious I am about Charlie, if I could have Sirius back but I had to give Charlie up, I wouldn't. Charlie means the world to me, he is everything to me, he is part of me, he owns my heart and soul. I love him more than I have ever loved anyone and no one, not you, not even the return of Voldemort will stop me loving him,' Harry sat back on Charlie's lap and wrapped his arms around him, 'He is my life, my whole life,' Harry turned to Charlie, 'I want to have his kids.'

Oh my god,' Charlie sat there completely stunned, 'What you said, everything you said, Harry,' Charlie felt a lump form in his throat, he swallowed, but couldn't seem to find the words, so he held Harry to him.

'Oh baby, please don't cry,' Harry felt Charlie's tears on his neck, 'We belong together, forever love.'

'I think I'll say this as head of the family, Ron, Hermione you are not welcome here. I suggest you go pack and find somewhere else to live. This family don't want you, not with the way you are behaving, not with what you told Harry and Charlie to do. It is not right, nothing about either of you is right. Now that's all that is going to be said, so please leave so the family can enjoy our time together,' Arthur said coldly.

'This is my home,' Ron gaped at his father.

'Not anymore.'

'You're choosing them over me who's normal and their completely abnormal and wrong?'

'Yes because Charlie and Harry's love is beautiful, there is nothing abnormal or wrong about them. Both of you are so bigoted, prejudice, something I can't believe of either of you. So either you accept them for the love they have for each other or leave, now,' Arthur stood up but so did everyone else, 'Charlie and Harry's love is special, it's pure, it's more real, more beautiful and more magical than anything, including you, now leave.'

Everyone watched as Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs, but they all kept staring until they both walked down the stairs, each carrying a bag. Then everyone turned their backs on them and never turned around until they heard the door.

'Now, let's get back to our dinner and wonderful company,' Arthur nodded to Charlie and Harry who were still holding each other.

Harry and Charlie stared into each other's eyes, those eyes, those looks told each other everything that was needed. They loved each other and would always be there for each other, no matter what or who, nothing will ever come between them or their love. They sat there feeling the magic of their love, exactly like Albus Dumbledore said, love is the most powerful magic there was and everyone around the table could see just how powerful Charlie and Harry's love was.

The end:


End file.
